Strathon Messes up Harry Potter's Love Life
by Alison and Emma-magic
Summary: Our story starts of with Harry walking through the woods in June. He has an encounter with Voldemort('cause fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, right?), and after that..things just get crazier and crazier
1. Chapter One

Our story begins when Harry Potter is walking through the woods. He begins to sing: "I am walking through the woods to daaaaaaaaaaay In this merry merry month called May..Or maybe its June...I think its June...Yeah it is June." He keeps walking until he reaches a waterfall.   
  
"Wow!" he says, "That sure is pretty, but whats that over there??" Harry looks in the waterfall and see's a Pegasus sleeping.   
  
"PRETTY!" he shouts to himself and slowly begins to approach it when he see's: A HORNY LITTLE MAN!!   
  
"I am not just any horny little man!" the horny little man shouts." I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! AND I HAVE COME TO STEAL THIS PEGASUS!!!!" Harry gasps and runs to wake the pegasus. When he does, the pegasus flys away.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort screams, "I will get you for this Harry potter! From my hat I will pull your demise!!!" BUT INSTEAD! He pulls out a flower. Awwwh!   
  
"How nice of you!" Harry smiles. Voldemort runs away screaming. Harry hears rustling in the bushes. He turns around to see his best friend Ron.   
  
"GAAAAH! NO! I CANT LOOK AT YOU!!! YOUR TOO HIDEOUS!" Harry crys. Ron scowls.   
  
"Harry........stop continuosly getting Hermione and I mixed up......I think you have done too many good deeds today.........I'm taking you to the hospital wing."   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GOOD DEEDS ARE MY LIFE!!!!!!!! MY DEAR OLD MOMMY AND DADDY DID THEM ALLLLLLLL THE TIME!!!!!!"   
  
"That's why your dear old mommy and daddy are DEAD!!!!!!!!" Ron pressed.   
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"cried Harry........obviously missing his mommy and daddy.   
  
"Harry! Calm down!" Ron cried. Harry stopped crying. "Harry, no ones around... and I reallllly stink!.... so do you... so since we're by that water maybe we should take a bath or something!" Harry nodded and they stripped down. They jumped into the water and splashed around. Hermione crept up in her bikini. She heard the boys splashing and hid behind a tree. She watched them jump around and sing, then she lost her balance and hit the tree, causing some leaves to fall. The boys got out of the water and wrapped their cloaks around their naughty bits. They walked up to the tree and looked around it.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they cried when they saw Hermione. She humphed and got up.   
  
"You two better hurry for the kimono festival!" she said mater-of-factly. "You'll be late. I'M going to get ready!" and off she went. Harry and Ron went to school and dressed into two blue kimono's. 


	2. Chapter Two

In the great hall Harry and Ron stood there, waiting for Hermione.   
  
"Hey guys!" They heard her call, and looked up the stairs. Hermione was wearing a pink kimono and fanning herself with one of them...er....fans! Harry gawked at her and the two started fighting over who would take Hermione into the festival...thingy...so...as u all know...Harry is always the hero....he kicked Ron's little bum all the way back to his little shack.....and he and Hermione started making out. Then......   
  
Viktor krum came!!! Hermione went off with Viktor.   
  
"Sorry Harry! But Viktor's a better kisser than you!" So, very sadly, Harry returned to the only one who ever gave a damn...Ron. Ok.......so....Hermione and Viktor went out into the bushes........Hermione wanted to do the dirty deed.........but Viktor was kind of reluctant........so Hermione ripped off his shirt.........and jumped back.........you may be able to guess what she saw......"Viktor!!! or should I say.......Viktoria!!!! How could you?!?!?! You dirty little devil!!! Just because I'm hot.......doesn't mean I'm lesbian!!! "So.......she ran away......leaving Viktoria just standing there........and soon found herself running into Strathon.........a VERY HOT seventh year.........and they started making out.C'mon Harry!!! Lets go draw stupid pictures of Victor!!!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded and they went to their dormitory and drew a buncha pictures. Harry drew a really weird one. Ron looked at it in confusion.   
  
"Whats up with ???" Harry sighed.   
  
"We all know Victor is a girl!!" Ron cheered and they danced around naked all night. 


End file.
